1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sling device secured to a waistband of a user for supporting an arm of the user. More particularly, the present invention relates to a sling device secured to a waistband of the user and extending over the left and right shoulder of the user for supporting the arm of the user.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
A broken arm or sprained wrist necessitates support of the patients arm in a position which will prevent strain on the shoulder joint of the patients injured arm.
Typically, sling devices have included a cloth sheet for around the users neck such that the weight of the arm is supported by the users neck. The aforementioned arrangement often causes neck strain to the user.
Furthermore, such prior art sling devices do not facilitate angular adjustment of the lower arm about the elbow joint of the user.
The present invention overcomes the aforementioned problems associated with the prior art sling devices by providing a first and second strap secured to a waistband of the user and a first and second portion adjustably secured to the respective straps for supporting the lower arm of the user at the required angular disposition about the elbow joint of the user.
Therefore it is a primary objective of the present invention to provide a sling device which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and which makes a considerable contribution to the art of surgical slings and the like.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a sling device having a first and second strap which extend over the left and right shoulders of the user respectively such that the weight of the users arm is supported by the shoulders of the user rather than the neck of the user thereby inhibiting any tendency to urge the users neck forwardly. Another object of the present invention is the provision of a first and second portion defining respectively an adjustable loop and a further adjustable loop for supporting the lower arm of the user such that the angle between the lower arm and the upper arm of the user can be adjusted thereby providing more comfort for the user.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art by a consideration of the detailed description contained hereinafter taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings.